Αλεξάνδρεια
Αλεξάνδρεια Alexandria thumb|300px| [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Αλεξάνδρειες ---- Οι κυριότερες Αλεξάνδρειες ---- Αλεξάνδρεια η "Μεγάλη" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Τρωάς" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Χαρακηνή" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Αρειανή" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Αραχωσιανή" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Μαργιανή" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Παρθυαία" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Ωξειανή" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Υποκαυκάσεια" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Εσχάτη" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Ινδική" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Ωπιανή" Αλεξάνδρεια η "Ωρειτική" ]] thumb|300px| [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Αλεξάνδρειες ]] thumb|300px| [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Αλεξάνδρειες ]] - Θηλυκό όνομα που συναντάται σε διάφορες γλώσσες. - Είναι όνομα ιστορικών πόλεων. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αλεξάνδρεια" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Αλέξανδρος". Ονομασία * Λατινικά (Latin): Alexandria * Αγγλικά (English): Alexandria * Γερμανικά (German): http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Γαλλικά (French): http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ιταλικά (Italian): http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ισπανικά (Spanish): http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Πορτογαλικά (Portuguese): http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ρωσικά (Russian): http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Αραβικά (Arabian): http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Ιστορικές Πόλεις thumb|300px| [[Αραχωσία Γανδάρα ]] Το όνομα Αλεξάνδρεια είναι το όνομα που έδινε ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος και οι διάδοχοί του, στις πόλεις τις οποίες ίδρυαν ή μετονόμαζαν: Ελληνιστική Αφρική Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Μεγάλη, Αίγυπτος Ελληνιστική Ασία Ελληνιστική Αρεία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Αρειανή, Herat, Αρεία, Άρειος Ποταμός Ελληνιστική Αραχωσία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Αραχωσιανή, Kandahar, Αραχωσία, Ετύμανδρος Ποταμός Ελληνιστική Δραγγία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Προφθασία, Juwain, Δραγγιανή, Ετύμανδρος Ποταμός Η πόλη Prophthasia βρισκόταν στην Zarangiaya (Darangiana or Sakestana). It is believed to be located in Paishawaran, in Phrada (today's Farah), and the ruins are still located in the north of Ετύμανδρος Ποταμός (Hamon river) around one hundred eighty miles from Herat. Alexander built the a fort (Alexandria Prophthasia) in this city. Ελληνιστική Παρικανία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Εσχάτη, Khozend, περιοχή Τασκένδης, Τατζικιστάν, Παρικανία? Ιαξάρτης Ποταμός Ελληνιστική Μαργιανή *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Μαργιανή, Μαργιανή, Μαργαίος Ποταμός, (Murghab), περιοχή του Tedzhent, Τουρκμενιστάν, Μαύρη Έρημος, Ελληνιστική Βακτρία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Υποκαυκάσεια, Begram, Βακτρία :Το θέρος του 327 π.Χ. ο Αλέξανδρος έφυγε από τη Σογδιανή και εισήλθε στη Βακτριανή, κινούμενος προς νότο, και στην Ινδία. Στην περιοχή των Παροπαμισάδων ίδρυσε μια νέα Αλεξάνδρεια, την επί Καυκάσου. Την εποίκισε με ντόπιους κατοίκους και βοηθητικό στρατιωτικό προσωπικό. Η πόλη βρίσκεται πολύ κοντά στη σημερινή πόλη Μπαγκράμ του Αφγανιστάν. Ελληνιστική Ινδία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Ινδική, Πενταποταμία, Ινδία :Γνωρίζουμε ότι ο Αλέξανδρος ίδρυσε, το 325 π.Χ., μια πόλη κοντά στον ποταμό Ακεσίνη (σημερινός Χενάμπ του Πακιστάν). Την επίβλεψη της ανέγερσης είχε ο Ηφαιστίων. Δεν γνωρίζουμε όμως το όνομα που της δόθηκε. Ο Αλέξανδρος εγκατέστησε στην πόλη κυρίως εντόπιους, αλλά και αρκετούς μισθοφόρους που δεν επιθυμούσαν να συνεχίσουν. Ίσως, τελικά η πόλη αυτή να ταυτίζεται με εκείνη που αναφέρει ο Διόδωρος και όχι ο Αρριανός, η οποία κτίστηκε στη συμβολή του ποταμού Ακεσίνη με τον Ινδό και είχε 10.000 κατοίκους. Την πόλη αυτή μερικοί την ταυτίζουν με την σημερινή πόλη Ουτς Σαρίφ του Πακιστάν. *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Ωπιανή, Παραπανισάτιδα, Ινδία, : Ο Αλέξανδρος ανέθεσε, το 326/325 π.Χ. στον Κρατερό να οχυρώσει την πρωτεύουσα των Μουσικανών. Στη συνέχεια τοποθέτησε φρουρά και ίσως μετονόμασε την πόλη σε Αλεξάνδρεια. Ελληνιστική Σογδία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Σογδιανή, Σογδία Ελληνιστική Βακτρία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Βακτριανή, Andkhui, Βακτρία , "ανώνυμος ποταμός", *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Ωξειανή, Ai-Khanoum, Βακτρία , "Ώξος Ποταμός (Amu Darya) Ai-Khanoum or Ay Khanum (lit. “Oh Lady” in Persian), probably the historical Alexandria on the Oxus, also possibly later named "Ευκρατίδεια"), was founded in the 4th century BC, following the conquests of Alexander the Great and was one of the primary cities of the Greco-Bactrian kingdom. The city is located in the Kunduz area, in northeastern Afghanistan, at the confluence of the Oxus river (today's Amu Darya) and the Kokcha river Ελληνιστική Περσίδα *Αλεξάνδρεια Σαλμούς, Ιράν Ελληνιστική Καρμανία *Αλεξάνδρεια "η Καρμάνεια" : Ιδρύθηκε το 325 π.Χ. στην Καρμανία και τοποθετείται στο σημερινό Ιράν, στην περιφέρεια Κερμάν. *Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ωρειτική" Την άνοιξη του 325 π.Χ. εισέβαλε στη χώρα των Ωρειτών. Εκεί ανακατασκεύασε την πρωτεύουσά τους, Ραμβακία. Την επίβλεψη μάλιστα του έργου την ανέθεσε στον Ηφαιστίωνα και μετονόμασε την πόλη σε Αλεξάνδρεια. Σήμερα η περιοχή ονομάζεται Μπέλα και βρίσκεται στο Βελουχιστάν. Σύνοψη thumb|300px| [[Αφγανιστάν ]] Θράκη * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Μαιδική". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος μετά την νίκη του κατά των Μαίδων (340 ή 339 π.Χ) * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Θράσσα". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στον Μέλανα Κόλπο κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (334 π.Χ). Μυσία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Τρωάς". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (334 π.Χ). Καρία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Λατμεία". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Άλινδα πλησίον της Λάτμου κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (χειμ. 334 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Alinda, Turkey) Κιλικία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Καβισσός". (Λατινικά: Alexandria ad Issum, Αγγλικά: Alexandria Scabiosa ή Alexandria Minor). Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, πλησίον της Ισσού κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (μετά την μάχη της Ισσού) (333 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Alexandrette-Iskanderun, Turkey) Συρία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Χαλυβών". Είναι η προγενέστερη Χαλυβών και μεταγενέστερη Βέροια. Υποτίθεται ότι ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, εγκαινίασε την "Ιπποδάμεια" ανακαίνισή της, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (333 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Aleppo, Syria) Φοινίκη * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Τύρεια". Είναι η προγενέστερη Τύρος που κατέστρεψε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (θέρος 332 π.Χ) αλλά συγχρόνως εγκαινίασε την εποίκησή της με Μακεδόνες και Έλληνες (332-331 π.Χ.). (Συγχρ. Shur, Libanos) Παλαιστίνη * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Φιλισταία". Υποτίθεται ότι την θεμελίωσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, πλησίον της Γάζας κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (φθιν. 332 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. ίσως Erez, Israel, στα σύνορα με την Λωρίδα Γάζας) Αίγυπτος * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Λίβυσσα", "η Μεγάλη". Την θεμελίωσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Θώνιδα της Μαρεώτιδας, μεταξύ της Μαρεώτιδας Λίμνης και της νήσου Φάρου, στην δυτική άκρα του Δέλτα του Νείλου Ποταμού, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία. (Υποτίθεται ότι επιλέχθηκε τον Ιανουάριο και ιδρύθηκε τον Απρίλιο του 331 π.Χ.). (Συγχρ. Alexandria-Iskandariyya, Egypt) Μυγδονία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Μυγδόνεια". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Νίσιβη (αργότερα μετονομάσθηκε σε Αντιόχεια), κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (πριν την Μάχη των Γαυγαμήλων) (θέρος 331 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Nysaybin, Turkey) Ασσυρία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ασσύρεια". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Γαυγάμηλα, πλησίον των Αρβήλων κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (μετά την Μάχη των Γαυγαμήλων) (φθιν. 331 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Tel Gomel, Iraq) Κύπρος * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Κύπρεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Πασικράτης, μετονομάζοντας τους Σόλους, κατά την εκστρατεία του Μ. Αλέξανδροςστην Ασία (τιμητικά, πιθανότατα, μετά την Μάχη των Γαυγαμήλων) (φθιν. 331 π.Χ). Παρθία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Παρθυηνή". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Νύσα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Σεπτέμβριος 330 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Bagir Village, 18 km southwest of Ashgabat, Turkmenistan) Δραγγιανή * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Προφθασία". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Φράδα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Οκτώβριος 330 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Farah, Afghanistan) Μαργιανή * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Μαργιανή". Την ίδρυσε ο Κρατερός, κατά την εκστρατεία του Αλέξανδρου στην Ασία) (άνοιξη 328 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Merv, Turkmenistan) Αρεία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Αρεία". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Αρτακόανα , κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Σεπτέμβριος 330 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Herat, Afghanistan) Αραχωσία thumb|300px| [[Γανδαρίδα ]] * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Αραχωσίτις". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, πλησίον της προϊστορικής "Mundigak", κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Δεκέμβριος 330 π.Χ). Αργότερα (μετά την κατάληψη της Αραχωσίας από τους Σάκες), αποκλήθηκε Αλεξάνδρεια "η Σακαστηνή". (Συγχρ. Kandahar, Afghanistan) Βακτρία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ταρμίτα". Υποτίθεται, ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Ταρμίτα, στην συμβολή του Ώξου Ποταμού με τον Αρτάμιδα Ποταμό, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Ιούλιος 329 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Termez, Afghanistan) σημερινή πόλη Termez έχει μεταφερθεί δυτικότερα από την συμβολή των δύο ποταμών, όπου ήταν η Ταρμίτα Ανατολική Βακτρία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ωξειανή". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην συμβολή του Ώξου Ποταμού με τον Κόκχα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (άνοιξη 328 π.Χ). Μετονομάσθηκε σε Ευκρατίδεια (Συγχρ. Ai-Khanoum, Afghanistan) Κεντρική Σογδία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Σογδία". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Μαράκανδα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Ιούνιος 329 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Samarkand, Uzbekistan) Ανατολική Σογδία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Εσχάτη". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στη νότια όχθη του Ιαξάρτη Ποταμού, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Ιούλιος 329 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Khojend, Tajikistan) Λευκή Ινδία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Λευκοϊνδική". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα νότια του Κωφήνα Ποταμού, στα Γάζακα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (χειμών 329 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Ghazni, Afghanistan) Παροπαμισάτιδα * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Υποκαυκάσεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, βόρεια του Κωφήνα Ποταμού, στα Κάπισα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (έαρ 327 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Begram, near Charikar, Afghanistan) Κωφηνίτιδα * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Κωφηνίτις". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, επί του Κωφήνα Ποταμού, στα Κάβουπα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (χειμών 329 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Kabul, Afghanistan) Γανδαρίδα * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Γανδαρίς". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στο Αριγαίο κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (φθιν 327 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Nawagai, Pakistan) Ανατολική Γανδαρίδα * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ταξίλεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Τάξιλα κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (έαρ 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Rawalpindi, πλησίον και του Islamabad), Pakistan) Βόρεια [[Πενταποταμία] Σινδική]] * Νίκαια "η Ινδική". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην ανατολική όχθη του Υδάσπη, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Ιούλιος 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Jhelum, Pakistan) * Βουκεφάλεια "η Ινδική". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην δυτική όχθη του Υδάσπη, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Ιούλιος 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Jhelum, Pakistan) * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ακεσίνεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Μαλλό, στην συμβολή Υδάσπη με τον Ακεσίνη, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Αύγουστος 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Faisalabad, Pakistan) Ανατολική Πενταποταμία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Υφάσεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Σάγγαλα, στην όχθη του Ύφαση, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Σεπτ 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Amritsar, India, πλησίον Lahore, Pakistan) Νότια Πενταποταμία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Ωπιανή". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Ώπιδα, στην συμβολή του Ακεσίνη με τον Ινδό, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (Δεκέμβριος 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Uch, Pakistan). περιοχή αυτή πρέπει να ήταν η χώρα των Οσσαδίων και Σωπείθης ο ηγέτης τους Βόρεια Σινδική * Αλεξάνδρεια ''η "Σω(δ)ριανή", η "Μουσικανή". Την ίδρυσε ο Κρατερός, στα Σύδρα, στην συμβολή του Σύδρου (Νara, Shatadru) με τον Ινδό, κατά την εκστρατεία του Μ. Αλέξανδρου στην Ασία (Δεκέμβριος 326 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Rohri, πλησίον του Sukkur, Pakistan) οι κάτοικοι Σύδροι και εκ παραδρομής Σόγδοι Νότια Σινδική * Αλεξάνδρεια , η "Πατταληνή". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Πάτταλα, στην όχθη του Ινδού, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (έαρ 325 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Thatta, Pakistan) = Hyderabad Αραβιτική * Αλεξάνδρεια , η "Αραβιτική". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Πάτταλα, στην όχθη του Αράβιου, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (έαρ 325 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Karachi, Pakistan) Ανατολική Γεδρωσία, * Αλεξάνδρεια , η "Ωρειτική". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Ραμβακία, στην όχθη του [[]], κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (έαρ 325 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Bela, Pakistan) Δυτική Γεδρωσία * Αλεξάνδρεια , η "Γεδρώσεια"' ή "Μακαρινή". Την ίδρυσε ο Αλέξανδρος (?), στα Πούρα? (ή Παρσίδα), στην όχθη του [[]], κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (θέρος 325 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Kahnu, Pakistan) Κεντρική Καρμανία * Αλεξάνδρεια , ''η "Καρμάνεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (χειμ. 325 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Gulashkird, νότια του https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jiroft Jiroft], Iran) πόλη [[Κάρμανα \Καρμανία|Κάρμανα] ταυτίζεται με την Kerman] Παράλια Καρμανία * Αλεξάνδρεια , η "Αρμόζεια". Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην Άρμουζα, στην όχθη του Ανάμιος, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (χειμ. 325 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Hormuz, Iran) Χαρακηνή * Αλεξάνδρεια , η "Χαρακηνή", η Σουσιανή. Την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στον Χάρακα (= η μέλλουσα, Σπασινούπολη), στην εκβολή του Τίγρητα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία (έαρ. 324 π.Χ). Μηδία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Μηδική". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στα Βαγίστανα, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία) (φθιν 324 π.Χ). (Συγχρ. Bisotun, Iran) Βαβυλωνία * Αλεξάνδρεια "η Πολλακόπεια". Υποτίθεται ότι την ίδρυσε ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος, στην διώρυγα Πολλακόπα του ποταμού Ευφράτη, στη περιοχή της Βαγδάτης, κατά την εκστρατεία του στην Ασία). (έαρ 323 π.Χ) αναφέρει ο Αρριανός, ως συμβάν λίγο πριν τον θάνατο του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου. (Συγχρ. Al Hillah, Iraq, περίπου 85 Km), νότια από τη Βαγδάτη] η πόλη έχει μετατοπιστεί βορειότερα στην Alexandria-Iskanderiya Ελληνιστική Μικρά Ασία *Αλεξάνδρεια, στην Λάτμο, σημερινή Αλίντα, Τουρκία Νεότερες Πόλεις Επίσης άλλες πόλεις έλαβαν αυτό το όνομα: *Αλεξάνδρεια Ημαθίας *Αλεξανδρούπολη Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αλέξανδρος Γ' ο Μέγας *αποικία * Αλεξάνδρεια Εκστρατεία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Γης Category: Ονομασίες Ελληνικής Γλώσσας